TWD Season 3
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Kenny left Clementine and Alvin junior in the hands of Wellington. After meeting two new people, things seem to be working out. But no one is ever really safe, even in Wellington. Memories, friends, walkers, bandits, everything, it just won't stop. Join Clementine and AJ on their new adventure of friendship, horror, and confusion. (Cover by ml 2 ghost!)
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**A/N What's going on my huaners! Welcome to a brand new story! It's my own version of upcoming season three! I'm so excited to get this story up and running, and I'm looking forward to seeing it evolve.**

 **Now, this is episode one of five episodes of the season. There are five choices per episode, and at the end of each chapter, there is a choice. You guys will vote on which choice shall be made, and the most popular vote will win! Get it? You got it! Eezy peezy lemon squeezy!**

 **I know the ending of season two was five different endings, but this story goes with the one with Clementine leaving Kenny and staying at Wellington. Now I want to disclaim these are not my choices in the game. It just makes most sense to do it this way! My original was going to Howe's with Jane and making the family leave.**

 **Now, I don't want to do a long into, so let's get right into it!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

The doors to Wellington closed behind Clementine, AJ, and Edith. Tears continued to slip out of Clementine's eyes, and since her hands were full, she couldn't wipe them away. They just about froze on her face, considering inches of snow covered the ground. Well, it did. The grounds of Wellington seemed to be mostly shoveled. Due to many other buildings and fires spread around the acres upon acres of land, the remaining snow had melted a while ago. It suddenly felt warmer, even outside.

Edith came to a stop so Clementine could regain her composure. Edith awkwardly held a comforting arm out to Clementine, which she just ignored. Edith mumbled, "I'm sorry, dear. I know what it's like to lose people I'm close to." Clementine wanted to respond, but she didn't even know what to say. So she just remained silent.

Edith gestured for Clementine to follow her. "C'mon, let's find you a place to stay." Clementine nearly tripped over a few roots that couldn't be removed from the ground. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. There were many voices coming from nearby. Around ten people had passed on her short walk to wherever Edith was. They all looked sophisticated and were carrying clipboards.

Clementine's thoughts over Kenny were eating her insides, and making her feelings shatter even more. Tears were blinding her so badly, she accidentally ran into Edith, who had come to a stop. Clementine stared at her shoes. "Sorry," she said halfheartedly. Edith looked like she wanted to say something to comfort Clementine, but decided against it.

Clementine looked up, recognizing this location as another watchtower. "Ashley is in charge of monitoring the residents here. You know, arranging rooms for everyone, keeping track of how many people are here; making sure no commotion arises within the residents. That sort of stuff." Still staring at her shoes, Clementine grumbled, "Whatever." Edith sighed, "She's in a rotten mood, so I'd better go with you."

With that, Edith opened the door to the watchtower. She stepped out of the way, allowing Clementine to enter first. Clementine, slightly struggling with AJ and Kenny's hat, shuffled into the tower. She glanced up, noticed a few flights of stairs. She groaned, "Dammit."

To Clementine's surprise, Edith didn't try to lead her up the stairs. Instead, she cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey Ashley! We have two new people down here!" Her voice echoed and Clementine cringed. For a minute, there was silence in the tower. Then, loud footsteps where heard. After that, a load voice, "What the f*ck, Edith!? You know we already have too many people here!"

Finally, a girl came into sight. It was hard to make out her appearance, considering how fast she was stomping down the stairs. But she came to a stop once she was down in front of Clementine, and froze. Clementine glared, "What are you looking at?" The lady stuttered, "You…you're a kid?" Clementine didn't like the sound of that, she narrowed her eyes at the girl. Edith stepped up, "Some man begged me to take both of them in. Zach said it was okay."

The girl placed her hand on her hip, returning to reality. She went back to a normal appearance, "What's your name?" Clementine didn't like how this woman was acting. "I'm Clementine. This is AJ," she replied harshly. The woman nodded, as if making a mental note in her head. "Well then, Clementine, welcome to Wellington. I'm Ashley." **(This OC belongs to koolkel45. Thanks baby!)**

Though Clementine thought this woman was kinda annoying, it was hard to deny she looked very familiar. She had long, chocolate brown hair with soft brown eyes. She wasn't tall or short, and she was slender. She had a cute southern accent that wasn't too think or thin. She seemed to be in her late twenties or something, and she had an intimidating look. Clementine didn't want to think about it, but she looked an awful lot like Luke. Like, she looked like an exact female version of him. Clementine pushed the thought of her dead friend away, she didn't need to cry even more.

Edith shifted awkwardly, "Since she just got here, you need to find her a place to stay. Is there any room in the children's center?" Ashley shook her head, "No, we're almost full. Plus, we have a few women that are very close to labor. We need room for their babies." Ashley tapped her chin, as if she was looking through mental notes in her head, "There isn't any space with any other families, and most of the other people don't strike me as children people, so…"

Ashley let out an annoyed sigh, "The only space we have is with the council. And I don't really think they'd be very happy about that." Edith tensed up a little, "Do you think…?" Ashley slumped over, "She'll probably have to bunk with me." Clementine frowned, "With you?" Edith bit her lip, "Are you sure? I mean, she can always…" Ashley held her hand up, "I'm here most of the days. I'm sure Venus won't mind." Edith let out a breath Clementine was sure she didn't even know she was holding, "Do you want me to walk her back?" Ashley shook her head, "Nah, my shift is over. I'll take her back."

Clementine frowned, she wasn't really looking forward to staying with this Ashley chick and some girl named Venus. But she didn't have much choice. Edith stepped out of the way, opening the door for Clementine and Ashley. When they were back outside, Edith turned to Clementine, "Well…bye then." Clementine just frowned in response. Ashley gave Edith a curt nod, "Take care, Edith."

Ashley motioned for Clementine to walk with her, "So, how did you get here?" Clementine shrugged, "It doesn't matter." Ashley stared at Clementine, like she was trying to figure her out. She let out a 'hmph' noise, and continued walking.

Even though Clementine didn't really like this girl, she should best try to get along with her, "You have a job here or something?" Ashley nodded, "You could say that. I was one of the few people that founded Wellington. Most of the people that started the community are on council. I was the first nomination as leader here, but I turned it down and took a different job. I'm in charge of all activity here amongst the people."

Clementine raised her eyebrow at her, "You have a room or something right? With another person?" Ashley nodded, "Yup, you can say Venus is my roommate." Clementine frowned, "But, isn't that enough to take up whatever your room is?"

Ashley shrugged, "For most of the people that live here, that's the case. But I'm on council, and council members get larger rooms with more beds. We get to decide if we wanted a roommate, and I chose Venus." Clementine thought about that for a moment. She asked, "Is she on council?" Ashley looked down, "Venus? No, she's not. She's lucky I allowed her to bunk with me. She's really sweet, I think you'll like her."

Goddamn this girl was really reminding Clementine of Luke, like way too much. Clementine bit her lip, unable to form her words in the correct fashion. She took a deep breath and said, "You remind me of a friend…" Ashley pursed her lips with interest, "Oh?" Clementine nodded, "Yeah, you look a lot like him."

Ashley's eye's widened slightly, as if she was remembering something, "Him? What was his name?" Clementine closed her eyes, "Luke." There was no way anyone could understand the pain it caused for Clementine to say her friend's name. Ashley's eyes went even wider, and she stopped dead in her tracks, "Luke? His name was…Luke? You knew him?"

Clementine turned to the side to face her, feeling a strange increase in heartbeat. Does this woman know Luke? Where they close? Ashley began to dig into her pocket, and pulled out a small crumbled piece of paper. She smoothed it out so Clementine could see. Ashley trembled, "Does he look like this?"

Clementine looked at the picture, and it broke her heart to see who it was. Ashley was standing there, maybe a few years younger. She was dressed in a blue sundress and had sunglasses on. Her chocolate brown hair was groomed and flowing in the wind. She had her arm rested on a guy's shoulder. Clementine recognized it as Luke. But a slightly younger, cleaner version of Luke. With the two of them standing together, the resemblance between them seemed even closer.

Clementine hiccupped, trying not to cry. It was heart wrenching to see Luke after what had happened to him. She sniffed, "That's him." Ashley nearly dropped the paper, "Seriously! I've been praying some part of him would show up! He's my brother, we're twins. When was the last time you saw him?"

Clementine fought more tears back, it was worse to know that she had found Luke's sister she didn't even know he had, and now being forced to tell her what happened to him. Clementine croaked, "the last time I saw him…he was sinking in a frozen lake with a walker holding onto his foot. He kept sinking until I couldn't see him."

Ashley stared in utter shock, her eyes and mouth open wider than Clementine thought was even possible. She had one last thing to say, "He's gone…" Ashley tried to speak, but all that came out was a light wheezing sound. Clementine readjusted her grip on AJ, and made sure she didn't drop Kenny's hat.

Just then, her face crumbled and face dropped the picture. Clementine bit her lip, "Ashley…" All the sudden, Ashley stormed past Clementine, "C'mon, we're going home." She was stomping fast, like she was on the stairs. Clementine had to run to keep up with her.

"Hey!" she called. "Slow down!" Ashley ignored her, jogging back to a small stone cabin. She burst into the door, Clementine followed, almost out of breath. Another girl, who Clementine assumed was Venus, tried to stop Ashley. "Hey, Ash. Calm down, what's going on?"

Ashley snapped, "This is Clementine, and the baby's AJ. They're staying here from now on. Set them up a place to sleep, I'm going to bed." With that, Ashley ran into a nearby room and slammed the door shut. Clementine heard sobbing come from inside.

"What's going on?" the woman asked. Clementine sniffed again, "I knew her brother…he's dead." The woman turned to look at the door, "Oh no…she's been talking about him non stop." She sighed, "We'd best leave her alone for the night. She's always cranky."

The lady took a breath and fixed herself to a more welcoming expression, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Venus, nice to meet you." Clementine shrugged, "Yeah."

Venus looked like she was one of those TV actresses or a model. She had long blond hair and kind blue eyes. She was taller than Ashley, but appeared to be a little bit younger. She had a voice that had the slightest hint of flirtation in it. To sum it up, Venus really represented her name. She was very VERY attractive!

Venus reached out, and Clementine moved closer. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you want to sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the couch or something. We could work out a system or something." Clementine shook her head, "No…I'm fine." Venus gave her a look of pity, "Alright then, I'll go fetch you a blanket and a pillow."

Clementine took a seat on the couch as Venus went to her own room for a blanket and pillow. Clementine looked down at AJ, feeling worse with every second passing, "Thanks."

* * *

 **36 MONTHS LATER**

Clementine walked through the woods with Venus and a group of three other guys with a large backpack on. She groaned, "Why did we have to go so far?" One of the men chuckled, "Because that's where all the good sh*t was located." Clementine snapped, "Well you should bring more people out if you wanted to carry more of the good sh*t because I'm getting tired!"

Venus laughed, "You really sound like a teenager, Clem. That will get you in trouble." Clementine rolled her eyes, "Well, I AM a teenager, aren't I? I turned fourteen a month and a half ago, remember?" Venus giggled, "Yes, I remember, smartass."

Clementine had been living in Wellington with Ashley and Venus for three years now. AJ had grown into a toddler, a very annoying but cute toddler. Ashley and Venus were rather close to Clementine, she knew she could trust them. Clementine found the difference between Ashley and Luke funny. They looked the same, but they were very different when it came to their personalities.

Ashley was on council, and her being strict made everyone respect her more. She was an honest, direct, and mature woman. Though she was polite to everyone here, Clementine discovered Ashley had a mad talent for throwing knives. Clementine had never seen Ashley with a gun at all, but she wore a belt that held a variety of throwing knives.

Venus wasn't a bad shot, but she was better when it came to defense. Venus was clever, and she was hard to get a hold of. She always wore black. At first, Clementine thought it was for easy cover, but Venus claimed it made her look sexy. Venus flirted with about everybody here, so much that Ashley made fun of her about it. Legit, Venus flirted with EVERYBODY, she was bisexual. Clementine didn't mind Venus liking for girls and boys, she had known Walter and Matthew were a gay couple.

Clementine opened her mouth to say something witty, but there were screams from a distance. Another one of the guys pointed, "LOOK!" Clementine squinted, and she saw smoke rising…rising from the walls of Wellington. She gasped, "AJ…" She then began to sprint towards the building. She heard Venus call behind her, "CLEMENTINE!" But she ignored her.

Clementine sprinted into the smoky mess, and saw people running past her, left and right. Venus caught up with her, "Aw sh*t…" The two began to rush through the town, and into the smoke.

It burned Clementine's lungs and eyes, and she saw flames uprising. She called out, "AJ!" Venus's eyes jolted around the area, "ASHLEY!" They continued to run through the flames.

Suddenly, a falling board landed on Venus. It wasn't bad enough to do anything serious, but it was on fire. The flames were moving their way towards Venus. She yelped, "Help!"

Clementine ran over, and attempted to lift the burning wood off of Venus. She grunted, and pain shot through her arms as she kept trying to help Venus. "Hurry!" Venus cried. Clementine felt there was no hope as she tried desperately to save her friend.

Just then, another pair of hands grabbed onto the board, and helped Clementine lift the wood off of Venus. When Clementine looked up, Ashley stood before them. Venus leaped up and latched onto her friend, "Thank God!" Clementine snapped, "Where's AJ?!" Ashley moved out of the way, and AJ came bouncing up to Clementine.

"Clemmy!" he cried as Clementine scooped him up into her arms. "It's okay, Alvie, it's okay." Ashley pulled away from Venus, "We gotta get outa here!" Venus grabbed her arm, "Wait! We can't just leave everyone here, there could still be people stuck in the fire!"

Ashley resisted, "There's no time, we have to go!" Venus snapped, "We can't just leave them to die!" Ashley and Venus continued to fight, and Clementine looked around at the roaring flames. There wasn't much time before they were going to be devoured by the flames, but there were defiantly still people alive and trapped in here.

Ashley cried out, "We can't, Venus! It's suicide!" Venus stamped her foot, "We have to try!" Clementine looked between the two, then looked at AJ, who was trembling in her arms. She didn't know what do to!

 **[Escape Wellington]**

 **[Defend Wellington]**

* * *

 **A/N So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Now I want to say DO NOT SEND ME OCS FOR NOW! If you do, PM them. Do NOT put them in the reviews! Now, Ashley belongs to my friend, but Venus belongs to me. And most of the OCs in this episode belong to me, so be prepared for my mad OC skills.**

 **Anyway, vote on what Clem should do! Stay or go! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**A/N Hey huaners! We're back on my season 3 story! So far, I think it's awesome sauce! And my girl, Lena/ml 2 ghost, made me the new awesome cover for the story, so creds to her!**

 **Let's just get right into the freaking reviews!**

 **Daisyfan5534: YAY! You like it! Hopefully you'll stick around…?**

 **Littlemissnerdgirl: Oh my flip burgers? I used to say "OH MY FAITH!"**

 **Red Eyed Rabbit: F*ck Wellington! Don't be jelly, I'm jelly of you!**

 **Addibobaddi: AJ may be a liability, but I still think he's a swag boss.**

 **Koolkel45: Ashley is the**

 **Ml 2 ghost: Officially my new favorite review ever.**

 **LET'S CONTINUE LEH STURAH!**

* * *

 **[Defend Wellington]**

Clementine turned to Ashley, "Take AJ and get out of here." Ashley stared at her for a moment, "You're not seriously gonna stay?!" Clementine nodded, "There are still people trapped inside here, someone has to help. Just take AJ, Venus and I will meet you outside." Clementine forces AJ into Ashley's hands. She frowned at the two, "You two are f*cking crazy!" Clementine and Venus took off into the flames. Venus called back, "Meet us at the East side!"

Clemtine dodged falling wood planks and covered her eyes through the floating cinders. Venus pointed to a house in the area where Wellington had kept families with children. Clementine listened closely, to hear the sound of a baby crying.

Venus had to sound over the roaring fire, "In there!" She grabbed Clementine by the hand and dragged her into the burning building. Clementine called through the flames, "Hello?!" Venus shouted over to loud noises, "I can't see anything!"

Just then a board fell one the ground, half of the ceiling collapsing. Clementine grabbed Venus and yanked her out of the way so the burning wood wouldn't crush her again. **(Lena, that was for you.)** After nearly face planting on the concrete, the ceiling caved and blocked the path to the opposite side of the house.

"Sh*t!" Venus swore, "I can't make it underneath!" Clementine didn't even need to be asked. Right away she was on her knees and making her way through the flames.

She crawled over to one corner of the house, only to find a chair on fire. Another corner, a Glock 17. Clementine didn't hesitate to pick it up and stuff it into the backpack she had carried while supply hunting.

She dodged as many flames as she could, hoping the smoke wouldn't cause her to pass out. Clementine continued in the path of the cries, until she saw a silhouette in the corner. Clementine moved closer to find it was a young woman with a baby in her arms.

Clementine called out, "Hey!" The lady looked up at Clementine, and cried back, "Help me!" Clementine moved even closer to her, and the lady handed her the baby. She yelled through the flames, "Take my son!" Clementine awkwardly held the infant in her arms. She yelled, "You're coming too! Follow me!" The lady seemed hesitant, but finally followed Clementine back towards Venus.

When they reached Venus, she immediately grabbed the baby out of Clementine's arms. "Get out! Go find Ashley!" **(In case you are wondering, I'm gonna go into Telltale mode and make it so some stuff makes absolutely no sense)** Clementine snapped," What about you?!" Venus shouted over the flames, "Go! I'll be fine! Meet me at the East side!" With that, Venus took off with the woman and the baby.

Clementine knew she had no chance on finding Venus, so she ran back in the direction they came. She knew there was a nearby tower with a door that lead outside. Ashley had showed it to her on duty once.

Clementine ran in the direction of the wall, in search of the correct tower. She finally reached the wall, to find herself in between two towers. She ran to the one of the left, hoping it'd be the correct one. Sadly, when she entered, she was wrong. She immediately left, but once she turned to head to the other tower, a huge ass chunk of the wall fell in and blocked her path.

Clementine screamed in fright as it nearly fell on her. She quickly turned and sprinted back into the tower. The flames were already making their way into the tower, causing Clementine to sprint up the stairs. She tripped on a few of the stairs, but Clementine was sure she had just sprained her ankle.

When she made it too the top, she slammed the door shut, though it felt extremely hot. The fire wasn't far. Clementine headed for the window, scared out of her mind. Once the door burned down, Clementine took a deep breath. She felt her wrists start to burn as she pushed herself off the ledge.

She landed in the snow, but the pain of her injured leg made the impact worse. So bad she fell over. Tears slipped out of her eyes from the pain of her lungs and legs. Her eyes were already irritated from the smoke, so crying was also painful. Despite all that, she was safe.

"Clem!" cried a voice in the distance. Clementine turned her head to see Ashley (who was holding AJ) and Venus bolting towards her. Clementine sat up to meet her friends. Once reaching her, AJ squirmed his way out of Ashley's arms and latched himself to Clementine. She smiled, accepting the hug. Clementine cried even more, thankful they were all okay.

Clementine looked around for the woman and the baby that she and Venus had rescued. She frowned, "Where's…?" Ashley glared at her friend, which Venus ignored. "I ditched her right when we were at a safe distance, there were a few people outside already."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You guys are crazy." Venus opened her mouth the snap at her, but Clementine let out a groan from the pain in her leg. Ashley immediately crouched beside her, "What happened?" Clementine grunted, "I think I sprained my ankle in the tower." Ashley swore, "F*ck!"

Venus looked behind the small group, "Uh…I think we should move." Ashley and Clementine looked up to see the walls start to rattle, so Ashley helped Clementine stand, and lifted her up onto her back. Venus scooped AJ into her arms as they ran. That was it, Wellington was gone.

* * *

After a while, the group reached a small area with three tents set up in a row. Ashley frowned, "Weird…they look relatively clean." Venus nodded, "Probably a good idea to leave them alone." Ashley gave her friend a blaming look, "I meant it by we should see if they have medical stuff for Clem's leg! You guys shouldn't have gone in there!" Venus glared at her, "I'm sorry, but we managed to save a woman and her baby! They would've died if it wasn't for us!"

Ashley snapped, "So many other's probably died in there! Clementine was lucky she wasn't one of them!" Clementine yelled, "Will you guys just SHUT UP!" Ashley and Venus looked startled, but they stopped arguing. Clementine massaged her temples, "Can we please just get the supplies and get the f*ck out of here? I don't want strangers near AJ." Ashley set her down next to the first tent, and left AJ beside her, "Whatever, be quick."

While Ashley and Venus checked the other two tents, Clementine and AJ scanned the interior. Clementine picked up a lighter, examining it. She decided not to take it, considering it looked recently used. She then picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "I don't think I need it, but it should be pretty useful," she said to herself. She then moved a quilt out of the way to reveal a box. She picked it up and read the label, "Baby formula?"

"DON'T F*CKING MOVE!"

Clementine jumped up to see a man with a gun aiming at them. Ashley and Venus followed suit. He was scary looking, long light brown hair, green eyes, and extremely muscular. He could probably break a log in half if he so desired.

Venus put her hands up, "Don't shoot!" Clementine snapped, "AJ, stay behind me." She felt AJ's arms wrap around her waist, feeling him tremble. Ashley glared at the man, but reluctantly put her hands up.

"ADAM!" yelled another voice. Clementine saw two other people come up from behind the man. It was another man, who was probably the one who yelled Adam. He was shorter than 'Adam', but not by a lot. He had almost black hair and dark blue eyes. He didn't look nearly as hostile as Adam.

On the other side of Adam, a young lady stood there. She was much younger than the men, probably in her very early twenties. She had a fat stomach, _most likely pregnant_ thought Clementine. It must've been what the baby formula was for. She had jet-black hair, light brown skin, and brown eyes. Around the same eye color as Ashley's.

Adam wouldn't put down his guns, "They were f*cking stealing from us, Julian! What the hell do you want me to do? Bake a cake for them as well? McDonalds gift card?" The dark haired man, Julian, punched him in he shoulder, "Shut up man! Stop being such an over exaggerated asshole!"

Adam ignored Julian, and turned his attention back to Clementine, Ashley, and Venus. "Drop any weapons you have!" Venus immediately tossed her gun on the ground. Ashley glared at Adam, slowly removing her belt with her variety of throwing knives.

Adam turned his aim to Clementine, "Now you." Clementine pulled her gun out of her backpack, but didn't drop it right away. She stared at Adam, narrowing her eyes at him.

 **[Drop Gun]**

 **[Aim Gun]**

* * *

 **A/N OH SNAP! NEW PEEPS! I didn't give credit to anyone for these OCs, because they actually belong to me. These are the last of the OCs in the episode, just to let ya know.**

 ***Insert cool outro here***

 **Please leave a review, and vote what choice shall be chosen. I would've personally ditched Wellington instead of defending it. Call me an asshole, but that's what'd I'd do. But many people chose to defend Wellington so…darn. Oh well, Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

**A/N I'm back huaners! Now let me just clarify I'm having some personal issues going on right now so that's why my updates are slow. Some people have been making my life difficult and it's just been irritating. Don't worry, I'm not mad at anyone, and I'm not giving any names because it's not just one person. It's lots of people, friends, parents, siblings, asshole reviewers, that sort of stuff. I just need a break from reality and need to jump into fanfiction land, population people I enjoy being around.**

 **Now that I'm in story mode, you guys KEEP CHOOSING OPPOSITE OF ME! Like it's weird! Are you guys gonna choose opposite of me again? I just find it hilarious!  
**

 **Now, let's get into some reviews**

 **Guest: Well, actually there only is just five. There are just multiple ways to get to the 'Clementine and AJ' one. So yeah.**

 **ZeroBullet0: I'm glad you like them. My favorite OC I've used so far, and my favorite I'm ever going to use is Adam.**

 **TeamNickVanillaIce93: This chapter is more dialogue than action, hopefully you'll like it still.**

 **Littlemissnerdgirl: I always want descriptive reviews, they make me feel all warm and squishy!**

 **Ml 2 ghost: I keep trying to read through that review without laughing, but I fail at** _ **Clementine broke her dick when she jumped out of the f*cking huge-ass didlo**_ **every time! Why you do dis?!  
**

 **I'm done with the intro because it's 1:30 am where I live, and I need sleep. So yeah.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **[Drop The Gun]**

Clementine slowly let the Glock 17 slide from her fingers and land in the dirt. She then placed the same hand on AJ, who had decided to peek out from behind Clementine. Adam took notice and moved his aim to AJ, "Anything on him?"

Boy, was that a bad mistake. This guy had already pissed Clementine off, but she was not gonna let him get away with threatening AJ. She moved like lightning as she grabbed her gun and Adam. He was shocked by this action, but placed his finger on the trigger. "Put that f*cking gun down, b*tch!"

Clementine moved her eyes to the pregnant woman, who was trembling in fear. _Better risk it._ She moved her own aim to the lady, taking the safety off her gun, "Try anything, and I'll put a bullet in that girl and that precious child." Adam and Julian's eyes widened at the threat, and the woman collapsed.

"CASSIDY!" Julian shouted before rushing to her side. Adam lowered his gun and spun around. "Is she okay?" Julian snarled at him, "She's having a f*cking panic attack, what do you think?!" Before Adam could do anything with his gun again, Julian snatched it out of his hand and threw it out of reach.

Clementine felt Venus reach over her shoulder and remove the gun from her grasp. Now that she wasn't holding anything, Clementine spun around and scooped AJ into her arms. He was silently sobbing into her shoulder, while she rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings to him.

Ashley was the first to speak, "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Julian glanced over at her and rose to his feet, "I'm really sorry about Adam, he's just…" Clementine cut him off, "An asshole." Julian chuckled, "Yeah, that." Adam scowled at her, "Hey, f*ck you too."

Julian took a step closer, "You guys hungry? Thirsty? Dead ass exhausted?" Venus nodded, "All three." Ashley made her way beside Clementine, "And injured." Julian raised his eyebrow, "How so?" Clementine frowned, "Jumping out of a tower, nuff said." Julian shrugged, "We got some supplies to fix you up, but I ain't no doctor." Ashley waved him off, "I'm trained to handle that kinda stuff."

Julian smiled, "You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Adam punched Julian in the shoulder, "You're f*cking crazy, man!" Julian brushed him off, "It's okay, Adam. Just take Cass and start a fire." Adam hesitated, but he lifted the frightened woman off the ground and carried her bridal style over to a fire pit Clementine didn't even see.

Julian took a few steps closer and offered his hand to Ashley, "Hi, I'm Julian." Ashley stared at the hand of a moment, but shook it, "Ashley." Julian smiled at her, "Nice to meet ya." He then pointed to the pair by the fire, "That's Adam and Cassidy." Venus placed her hands on her hips, "I'm Venus, that's Clementine and AJ."

With a few introduction words exchanged, Julian led the group to the newly built fire. He introduced Ashley, Venus, Clementine, and AJ to Adam and Cassidy, then left to get some supplies for Clementine's ankle.

While Ashley tended to Clementine's ankle, Venus was chatting away with Julian. "Who's the father?" she asked, referring to Cassidy. Ashley glared at her, "Venus!" Cassidy glanced up at Venus, then looked back towards Adam. Julian shrugged, "It's not me or Adam, if that's what you're wondering. Cassidy is like my sister and Adam is gay." Venus frowned, "Oh."

Julian poked at the fire a bit, "Cass had an abusive boyfriend, and he'd beat her and scream at her to the point she had emotional anxiety. He had raped her, but she wanted to keep her baby. He tried to force abortion pills down her throat, when Adam and me found them and killed him. She tends to get panic attacks a lot, and we're the only people she trusts."

Ashley gazed at Cassidy sympathetically, "Poor girl." Julian nodded, "Yeah." Clementine was looking at Cassidy as well, but she saw Adam glare at her and flip her off. Clementine frowned, "What's his problem?" Julian raised his eyebrow, "Who? Adam?" Clementine nodded.

Julian sighed, "Adam's always had it rough growing up, he only had this sisterly figure raising him. He had a boyfriend that died early when all this started. He's always had a really tough time trusting people, and he doesn't have a problem with violence, considering he's experienced more than a normal human. But believe me when I say he's the most loyal person I know, and he's a rather funny guy when you get to know him. Just try to stay on his good side."

Clementine shrugged, "If I knew where it was, I would." Julian laughed, "You'll find it someday, kid." Clementine grit her teeth, "I'm not a kid, asswipe." Ashley swatted Clementine on the knee, considering she was kneeling to fix her ankle, "Shut up." Clementine rolled her eyes, and readjusted her grip on AJ, who was asleep in her lap.

Julian took notice of the sleeping toddler, "Is that your brother or something?" Clementine frowned, holding the child closer, "His parents died, so I'm his guardian now." She had to ignore the guilt of Rebecca and Alvin, how they had died. Julian stared sorrowfully at AJ, "Damn, poor kid." Clementine rocked him gently, "He'll be okay.

* * *

Clementine had offered to take first watch, despite Adam being a dick about her not being trustworthy and how 'she was gonna murder all of them in their sleep' bullsh*t. Julian set up new sleeping situations where he and Adam would share a tent (Venus whispered a joke about Adam being gay to Clementine). Since Cassidy was sensitive to sleeping with guys, Venus volunteered to sleep with her. Ashley, Clementine, and AJ all shared at tent. At least Clementine knew she could trust AJ with Ashley.

Clementine was strolling around the general area, when she decided to take a look behind the tents. She was surprised to see three backpacks lined up behind each tent. Clementine opened the closest one up, and was taken with surprise.

It was full of canned vegetables, bags of chips, about a dozen bottles of apple juice and water. She dug around a bit and felt a sharp pain on her finger. She pulled her hand out to see a decent sized cut on her index finger. She frowned, "The hell?"

Lifting a bit of the food out of the backpack, she found a tomahawk with a bit of blood on the tip at the bottom lying next to a pistol and a box of bandages. She pulled the unopened box out, removing one of the bandages, and wrapping it around the cut. She must've cut herself on the tomahawk.

She repacked the backpacks with everything she took out. Then Clementine shuffled to search the other two. They were all filled with basically the same thing, jackpot. Clementine could easily take this stuff and leave with Ashley, Venus, and AJ. They'd have enough food to last a good while, plus AJ would love the apple juice. He had a lot of it back in Wellington.

Clementine thought about it, it was a good catch, and Julian said they had plenty to go around. These looked untouched, so there must be lots more. Clementine didn't trust these new people, especially Adam, so it would be best to leave with Ashley, Venus, and AJ before they got killed.

Then again, if she got caught, there was no doubt in her mind Adam would kill her on the spot. Not to mention Ashley, Venus, and AJ. Clementine didn't know what to do.

 **[Steal Supplies]**

 **[Return Supplies]**

* * *

 **A/N Ooh! Tension! RANDOM QUESTION! Who's your favorite OC so far? My favorite OC I will ever use in this story is Adam, and I mean out of all OCs. Surprised? Maybe. I just love Adam! DEAL WITH IT!**

 ***Insert cool outro here***

 **Please leave a review, it does help me out a lot. Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	4. Episode 1 Part 4

**A/N Hey guys! I'm still trying to update all my stories! I'm gonna try and update Where We Stand tomorrow! Look out for that!**

 **Guess what, FOR ONCE YOU AGREE WITH MY VOTE! Let's see if you agree with this one!**

 **Not doing reviews this time, sorry.**

 **Let's just GET BACK INTO IT!**

* * *

 **[Return Supplies]**

Clementine decided it wasn't worth the risk. Besides, her leg was still healing, she needed time. Running off wasn't gonna help it what so ever. Clementine zipped up the backpack, hoping she wouldn't raise any suspicion. With that, she stood up and headed back to her post. Her shift was almost over.

Suddenly, she heard a silent rustle. Clementine quickly flicked her flashlight on, only to find Cassidy sitting on the log. She jumped at the sight of Clementine, putting her hands in front of her face, like it was a shield. Clementine frowned, "What are you doing out here?"

Cassidy cowered, probably from what Clementine did earlier. Maybe pointing the gun at her wasn't the best thing. Clementine mentally cursed, it was to protect AJ. Adam probably would've killed them all if she hadn't threatened Cassidy.

Clementine gently put her hands up to show Cassidy nothing bad was gonna happen. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." Cassidy just stared at her through her hands, squinting her eyes from the light being shined on her. Clementine took notice and pointed it towards the ground. Cassidy still seemed frightened, so Clementine kinda had to do it. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Force of habit. I'm sure you get it."

Cassidy slowly put her hands down, shrugging in the process. Clementine took notice of how she didn't say anything. In real estate, Clementine hasn't heard Cassidy say anything yet. She raised her eyebrow, "You got a voice in there?" Cassidy just shrugged again.

Clementine took a few steps closer, being careful not to startle Cassidy. "If you don't like me, I'd prefer you just say it." Cassidy actually chuckled a little! Clementine tried again, "Now I'm funny." Cassidy shrugged, "Little bit."

Clementine threw her hands up, "She has a voice!" causing Cassidy to laugh a little. There was no denying the tone of her voice was kinda heartbreaking. It was quiet and meek, like she was constantly scared half to death. And her laugh sounded more like painful wheezes. Clementine couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Surprisingly, Cassidy allowed Clementine to take a seat beside her. "So, why exactly are you out here?" Cassidy shrugged, "I have trouble falling asleep, I guess. Especially with new people." Clementine cringed at her voice, "Understandable." Cassidy's eyes roamed around for a while, "How long have you had that kid?"

That took Clementine off guard, she didn't appreciate strangers asking her questions like this, especially about AJ. _Well, she does have a kid in her stomach. She's probably just curious about how he had made it._ Clementine thought to herself.

"I guess since his birth. His dad died getting us out of a demented camp. And his mom died a few days after he was born from lack of blood. My friend had taken him in like a son. He protected AJ, but AJ was all he really protected. He became dangerous, and it got some of us killed." Clementine almost mentioned Luke, but it pained her too much. It was already mush too painful to talk about Kenny.

Cassidy frowned, "Oh…that's sad." Clementine held her hand up, "I wasn't finished. There was this crazy lady that hid AJ, and said he was dead just to prove that my friend was dangerous. That got her killed. We then went to this place called Wellington nine days later, and my friend had to leave me and AJ being there. That's where I met Ashley and Venus. Three years later, now I'm here."

Cassidy just stared at her feet, and mumbled, "Oh." Clementine asked her, "How long have you…you know…been pregnant?" Cassidy's eyes suddenly went wide, and she curled into a ball as she started to shake. Clementine took notice quickly, and moved away. "Sorry! Sorry! Forget I said anything."

It took a while for Cassidy to calm down, but she eventually did. Clementine was able to sit back down. Cassidy stared at the stars for a minute before speaking. "Your watch is about over, I'll take it from here."

Clementine narrowed her eyes at her, "You sure?" Something told her Cassidy usually didn't take watches. Cassidy nodded, "Yeah, I'll get Adam when I'm done." _Oh yeah, that jackass._ Clementine thought. "Okay then. Uh…g'night."

Cassidy just shrugged in response.

* * *

Clementine was woken up to the sound of voices. She lifted her eyelids, noticing she was alone in the tent. Clementine shot up when she didn't see AJ. Rushing outside, she was relieved to see AJ seated on Venus's lap.

Venus saw Clementine and waved, "Mornin' Clem." Clementine rolled her eyes and made her way over to the group. She took a seat in between Ashley and Venus, taking AJ from Venus. Julian was talking to Adam from a distance, and Cassidy was slowly eating a can of peas and carrots. Clementine always hated vegetables.

Julian then returned to the group, Adam shuffling behind him. Julian then sat down, "Say it." Adam didn't really make eye contact with anyone. He just stood there and stared at his super interesting shoes. Julian grit his teeth, "Say. It."

Adam sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for what I pulled the other day. That was a real dick move." Venus was messing with her cuticles, "Yeah it was." Adam groaned a little, "Look, I though you were trying to rob us, I just reacted." Ashley waved him off, "Anyone would've reacted the same, it's fine. Just don't pull the same sh*t again."

Adam let out a sigh, like he was relieved. Clementine narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out if he really meant it. Adam moved his gaze to Clementine, "I'm sorry for threatening your kid…" Clementine hesitated, not really wanting to forgive this guy. She didn't think she could ever forgive Adam for what he did to AJ.

She went with a simple, "Whatever." Adam seemed a little concerned from her response, but he just sat down beside Julian. He took the can of peas and carrots and just dug in. Ashley nudged Clementine, "C'mere." Clementine raised her eyebrow, but followed Ashley a distance from the group.

Clementine placed her hand on her hip, "What's up?" Ashley leaned in a little, "Did you see anything weird on watch? They may have hidden something before me and Venus." Clementine was a little concerned…Ashley may have wanted her to steal the supplies.

 **[Tell About Supplies]**

 **[Lie About Supplies]**

* * *

 **A/N This one is kind of lame…but the next one will be better. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go eat frozen yogurt. Yum.**

 **Insert cool outro here**

 **Please leave a review and a vote! Huanna says take luck!  
**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	5. Episode 1 Part 5

**A/N** **Holy crap you guys are KILLING it! I mean, over 40 reviews already? It's only been four chapters! Well, five now. Thank you guys so much for the support, it really does mean** **a lot to me.**

 **Well, this is the end of episode one. The final choice will be presented in episode two. You get how this will go. But it will be a while for me to get episode started, because I have to get it all planned out like I did this one.**

 **I never disclaimed before, so I'll do it now. NEVER GET ATTACHED TO ANYONE! I will not tell you who lives and dies, but know I'm not gonna be all dandy with these characters, so watch yourselves.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Prettyprincess45: Keep drinking the coffee…I won't be drinking any. I don't like coffee.**

 **Twdgfangirl34: I loved that video…**

 **Daisyfan5534: I got you hooked, season three the drug!**

 **TWDRUNNER37: Pero mi mama dijo que nunca decir una mentira…**

 **ZeroBullet0: You're the only honest one here. Sadly, I would've chosen to lie…**

 **Once again, you guys agreed with me on what choice shall be made! So LET'S JUST GET INTO IT!**

* * *

 **[Lie About Supplies]**

Clementine shrugged, "I didn't really see anything, nothing important anyway." Ashley crossed her arms and stared at Clementine for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked in that tone that always sent shivers down Clementine's spine. Clementine shook her head, hoping she wasn't giving herself away, "Yep." Ashley stared at her even more, then she dropped her guard, "Alright then…just be aware."

The two returned to the group, Clementine sitting in the snow while placing AJ in her lap. He leaned forward to draw pictures in the snow, making it difficult for Clementine to keep her grip on him. She kept having to wrap her arm around his stomach and pull him back up, only to have him squirm to slip out of it again.

Julian poked the fire, "We should probably get our stuff packed up again so we can keep heading north. We can't be much further." Ashley raised her eyebrow, "Where are y'all heading?" Julian looked up at her, "Ever heard of a place called Wellington? It's supposed to be a sanctuary."

Clementine, Venus, and Ashley all froze at the mention of Wellington. Clementine wanted to tell them it was gone, but didn't know how. She just kept her mouth short. Venus was the first to speak, "Yeah, we know the place." Adam instantly took notice of that, "Seriously?"

Ashley frowned, "You better change your plans." Julian gave her a strange look, "Excuse me?" Ashley looked down, still frowning, "The place is in ruins, all burnt down. There's nothing for you to find there." Adam narrowed her eyes at her, "And how would you know this?"

Clementine finally spoke up, "Remember when I told you guys I jumped out of a tower, causing me to sprain my ankle?" Julian nodded, "Yeah…" Clementine swayed back and forth, "I jumped out of the watch towers in Wellington to escape the fire there."

Cassidy looked at Clementine like she was crazy, but still refused to talk. Adam stared at her, "Wait, so you guys are from Wellington?" Clementine simply nodded. Venus pointed at Ashley, "Ash was on council there." Ashley nodded, "Yeah, even if Wellington was still in tact, you wouldn't be able to get in. It was over capacitated. We had to make an exception for Clementine and AJ, they were with some man who begged out lookout to take the kids. Clementine was eleven and AJ was a baby at the time."

Julian was just staring with his mouth wide open. Adam began to kick the snow, "F*CK!" Cassidy simply looked at her stomach, her face crumpling. Clementine figured they must've gone a long way to get here.

Being the sensitive person she was, Venus attempted to comfort Cassidy. She placed her hand on her shoulder, only to have Cassidy flinch and move away. Julian pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, so what now?" Adam glared at him, "What now?! Where the f*ck are we supposed to go?!" Julian gave Adam a 'shut the f*ck up' look, "Well we can't stay here, we'll freeze our asses off. We head back south."

The two men continued to bicker, giving Clementine a headache. AJ was oblivious to what was going on, squirming in Clementine's hold. She would ask the same question every day. _What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

The group trudged through the snow; it'd been like four hours since they left. Clementine insisted on holding AJ for a while, but he kept squirming to play in the snow. Clementine was still young, and she was still injured. Venus eventually swooped in and took AJ. He had soon fallen asleep in her arms. Venus just had that superpower.

Cassidy nudged Julian, whispering something to him. Julian then put his hands up, "Stop, Cassidy needs a break." Venus muttered to Ashley (which Clementine overheard), "We all do." Adam assisted Cassidy in sitting on a nearby snowy log.

Ashley looked at the sky, "It's getting dark, we should settle down for the night." Julian nodded, "Yeah, you guys just set up camp. I'll check the area." He then pulled his gun out from behind him. "I'll go with you," Clementine offered. She didn't trust Julian's ability to check anything; he may be sloppy with his work.

Ashley looked hesitant, but allowed her to go. Clementine pulled out her own gun, and followed Julian into the woods. She wished she had a knife, or a hatchet, or just some kind of melee weapon. Something that wasn't loud, that wasn't just a gun. Then again, she was glad to have a weapon in general.

Julian nudged her, "We got one." He then pointed at a walker that hadn't noticed them yet. Clementine eyed it, "Yeah, I see it. What's your approach?" Julian raised his eyebrow, "Is there an option?" He then pointed his gun at the head, and fired.

The walker fell limp, it was dead. But boy was that loud! Clementine glared at him, "What the hell?! You just attracted every walker in the area!" Julian shrugged, "So I'll kill them, simple as that."

Clementine's eyes were darting around, searching for any walker or bandit about to attack. Julian seemed calm about this, like he's done this before. Clementine grit her teeth, wanting to slap Julian for his stupidity.

Suddenly, a walker appeared in the bush behind her. Clementine quickly spun around, jumping in surprise. Julian raised his gun, but Clementine held her hand up, "Stop! I got it." She then flipped her gun in her hand, and started to beat the butt of it on the walkers head. Three hits and it was dead.

After receiving a weird look from Julian, two more walkers came from right in from of the two. Julian quickly shot both, the sound ringing in Clementine's ear. She snapped, "Could you stop firing that thing?!" Julian frowned at her, "What am I supposed to do?" Clementine clenched her gun in her hands with anger, "You're wasting bullets and attracting too much attention! You're supposed to kill them quietly if you can!"

Julian shrugged, "This works for me." He continued to fire at any approaching walker. Clementine glared at him, and killed as quietly as she could.

One walker came up behind her, but she was ready. She kicked it in the belly, sending it to the ground. She then stomped her foot on his head, crushing it. She might be small, but she sure was strong. She made sure to keep as much weight off her sprained ankle as much as possible.

Clementine kicked another walker in the knee, sending it to the ground again. She stomped that one in too. Another was too close, so she smacked the pistol to its head a few times, killing that one.

A new walker popped out of nowhere! It grabbed her arm, pulling it close to its mouth. Clementine didn't have much of a choice, so she aimed her gun and shot it.

Gunfire stopped behind her, and Julian was fighting a walker. "Help me!" he cried as it gnashed its teeth in hunger. Clementine quickly aimed her gun and shot, saving Julian.

He bent over, panting. "Damn…" Clementine scowled, "That's why you don't just shoot all walkers you see, dumbass." She was too busy watching Julian in anger, she didn't notice one more walker creep up behind him. It tossed itself onto Julian's back, knocking him off his feet.

Clementine jumped, "Sh*t!" She then aimed and shot that one as well. Julian didn't push it off though, and she heard a gurgling sound coming from him. She slowly shuffled closer and tried to pull the walker off of him. It was heavy, so it took some strength.

Julian was gripping his neck, blood pouring out of it. The walker had torn out a piece of his neck, leaving him with a festering wound. Clementine gasped, "Julian!" Julian couldn't speak, he just continued to make the gurgling noises.

Clementine didn't see any more walkers approaching, things were good. But she didn't know what to do with Julian. She couldn't just leave him here to die slowly and painfully, only to turn. But what would Adam and Cassidy think? Plus, the noise may attract more and it was a bullet waste. She still couldn't just leave him there. What if he came back and attacked the group? If he attacked AJ…

 **[Shoot Julian]**

 **[Leave Julian]**

* * *

 **A/N Oh** **snap! Hope you guys weren't too attached to Julian because HE BE GONE! Hope you guys enjoyed episode one of my season three story! Episode two will be a** **while so bear with me.**

 **Please leave a review and a vote. Huanna says take luck!  
**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	6. Episode 2 Part 1

**A/N …Okay I think you guys know what I'm about to say.**

 **I'M SORRY, OKAY! Look, with High School, relationships, and other interests…I have less time. Believe me, when I was in Middle School, I had all of the time in the world. Then I started getting a bit of a life and suddenly, I'm constantly distracted. And when I do have free time, I watch YouTube and chat with my online friends. I even have a wattpad account now (IAmTheHuannasaw) and I've already gotten seven chapters of a story on there in a short amount of time.**

 **I know I said my main focus would be In The Moment, but I don't want to abandon this as long as I have, since it probably my best story. It's been so long since season 2, many people lost interest in reading, so I became less motivated to write. But I love writing, so I'm gonna try and return. I will probably go another month without updating anything, but I promise, I think about the stories every day.**

 **Now, enough of my ranting. WELCOME BACK TO SEASON THREE! I'm so excited to be working on episode two! But first, let's go through the statistics!  
**

 **Did You Leave Or Defend Wellington?** **57% defended**

 **Did You Aim Or Drop Your Gun? 70% dropped**

 **Did You Steal Or Return The Supplies?** **56% returned**

 **Did You Lie Or Tell Ashley About The Supplies?** **83% lied**

 **Did You Kill Or Leave Julian?** **?**

 **You will find out in a moment. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD! I ONLY OWN (not all) MOST OCS!**

 **Also, little quickie. I would love it if you checked out my good friend, Rigid Flow. He's really talented and a really funny dude. He definitely deserves some fame here!**

* * *

 **[Shoot Julian]**

Clementine couldn't bear to let him, or anyone, suffer. Julian gave her a pleading look, as if she had the option to save him. Clementine just looked at him sorrowfully, "I'm sorry…" Julian, still gurgling his own blood, realized what she meant and looked at her with both terror and gratitude. She placed the barrel against his forehead, his eyes glistening with fear, and pulled the trigger.

Julian was gone.

Clementine watched the trail of blood leak from the fresh wound in his forehead, his dead eyes wide open. The sound echoed in her ears, making it possible for nearby walkers to attack. Clementine held her gun in guard, ready to attack at any moment, but was unprovoked for about seven minutes.

Despite the peaceful area, Clementine didn't feel safe enough to put her gun away. She quickly grabbed Julian's gun off the ground and silently crept back to the group.

She was immediately greeted by AJ, who had waddled over to her with wide arms. She picked up and hugged the toddler, happy to know he was okay. Ashley and Venus rushed to her side instantly, but not touching her. Adam stood up and peered at Clementine behind the women. He frowned at her when he saw Julian hadn't returned with her.

"Where the hell is Julian?" he demanded. Venus seemed oblivious to the situation, she was busy checking Clementine for injuries. Ashley however, noticed the melancholy expression. "Clem, what happened?" she asked calmly.

Clementine felt uncomfortable with Adam staring her down from the distance, knowing he could break a any moment. She tried to ease into it, "I wasn't trying to do anything to him, but the walkers kept coming when the gunshot went off and we couldn't fight them all off at once…" Ashley held up a finger to hush Clementine, "Calm down, just tell us what happened."

Now staring at her feet, Clementine sighed, "When Julian fired the gun, he attracted every nearby walker all at once and we couldn't handle them all. He ended up getting bit, so I shot him."

By now, Venus was paying attention. Instinctively, she took AJ and backed away from Adam. Taking it all in, Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose and swore silently. Adam and Cassidy froze in shock, leaving them in a state of denial. Adam quickly lashed out, "So how are YOU not f*cking bit?! Huh?! If they were too much for Julian, they were clearly too f*cking much for you!" Clementine didn't want to test Adam, but she wasn't afraid of him. She puffed out her chest, "I didn't start firing guns out in the open! I can actually fight!"

Ashley butt in, attempting to defuse the fight, "We're not doing this now you guys." Obviously, Adam paid little attention to Ashley and pulled out his own gun, "How do I know you weren't trying to kill him? You even tried to steal from us! TWICE!"

Ashley shielded Clementine, "We did NOT try to steal from you twice! We thought your tents were abandoned!" Adam glared at Ashley, aiming for her chest. Clementine looked at Adam in disbelief, he couldn't be talking about-

"Is that so? Did Clementine here tell you she tried to steal the supplies behind our tents?! In the backpacks?!" Clementine widened her eyes in shock, how could he have known? He was asleep when she found the backpacks. Ashley turned her head halfways to look at Clementine, "What does he mean, 'hidden supplies'?!" Clementine could bother trying to lie to Ashley again, but didn't know how to answer, so she stayed silent.

The anger on Ashley's face made Clementine wish she had been honest with her, but she didn't move out of Adam's line of fire. She turned her attention back to Adam, who looked ready to break Clementine's skull. "That doesn't matter! Clementine isn't a murderer! She's just a kid, you can't-"

"I can't what? Kill her? The hell I can't!" Adam yelled, now advancing towards Ashley, "Should've killed you when I first had the chance." Ashley tried to restrain Adam, but he threw her against a tree, knocking her out cold. "YOU'RE GONNA F*CKING PAY YOU LITTLE SH*T!"

Adam had dropped his gun while throwing Ashley, so he drew his arm back and swung at Clementine's head. She ducked just in time, crawling between his legs in attempt to escape. Adam spun around and grabbed Clementine by the foot, pulling her closer. He kicked her right in the gut, crushing her ribs. Clementine curled up in pain, but Adam kicked her again.

Venus threw herself on Adam's back after hiding AJ in a bush, distracting him long enough for Clementine to get up. Adam punched her in the nose, which she slid off his back from impact. Clementine was too far from her gun to grab it, and Adam was too fast for her to run. Adam threw a punch at her, which she dodged. Clementine then swung her once fist at Adam, connecting with his neck. Adam couched from the lack of air, but charged again. Clementine blocked the punch, which was probably as painful as the blow would've been originally, and kicked him in the hip.

Adam was hardly affected by her attacks. There was no way Clementine could win against Adam. Venus tried to grab onto Adam's arm and pull him away, pleading for him to stop, but he threw her to the ground without hesitation. Clementine aimed to punch Adam in the jaw, but Adam had grabbed the flying arm and pulled Clementine out of safety.

Adam sent several hits to Clementine's face, hitting her in the nose, jaw, cheek, and ear. Clementine didn't have enough time to recover from the pain of one punch before another came her way.

Once again, Venus tried to stop Adam, scratching over his left eye, but only received her own blow to the head. Clementine tried frantically to free herself from Adam's grip, her head and ribs in utter pain. She was too weak, and Adam quickly had her on the ground.

He straddled her and continued to hit her on her face, neck, and chest. Her arms were trapped under her, and he was too strong to fight off. All the weight on her stomach made it almost impossible to breathe and the incoming punches continued to destroy her reality. Clementine could hear AJ's cries in the background slowly fading as the pain increased.

Clementine's eyes were forced shut ad Adam had beat the sense out of them. She was too far gone to fight. Clementine tried to call out for help, but her vocal cords wouldn't respond. Clementine could feel her bones cracking off inside of her and cutting her insides. The pain was just too much.

"ADAM STOP!" someone suddenly cried out. Clementine couldn't recognize it as Venus or Ashley. Wait, how could she actually hear? Adam had been beating all her senses out of her. Clementine then realized the excruciating pain had stopped growing. Adam had stopped.

She heard Adam's voice trembling, "Cass…please, just put the gun down." Cass? "Just stop!" the same voice cried out. Clementine finally realized it was Cassidy's, but it was strong. Nothing like her weak, broken voice. Clementine then felt a large gulp of air enter her body. Adam had gotten off of her. Clementine heard muffled cries of Venus as she felt someone gently lift up her head. She then felt a slightly cushioning object beneath her neck.

The warm, gentle hands of Venus were scattering all over her injured face. Clementine could feel some strength travel back to her as she pried her left eye open. She saw a nose bleeding Venus in tears above her. Venus then let out a cry, "SHE'S ALIVE!" Clementine could identify Cassidy's wild screams at Adam, who had backed away slowly.

Venus was wheezing comforting nonsense to Clementine, frantic to keep her alive. Clementine couldn't force much out, so she croaked, "A…" Venus seemed desperate to figure out what Clementine was saying, "What? A…Ashley? AJ? Adam?" Clementine shut her eye, the pain tearing every bit of her apart. "A…Ash…Ash…ley…" Venus's head shot up, "ASHLEY! ASHLEY PLEASE!"

* * *

Clementine stirred slowly, remembering everything. Every blow Adam sent to her head, all the pain returning, her pleads for Ashley. She sighed gently, wincing as the air sparked pain in her chest. "Clem?" said a calm voice. Clementine once again pried her left eye open to find Ashley right in front of her, a warm smile on her face.

Clementine's eye wondered around the area, her own tent. Ashley leaned closer to her, pressing a seal to her lips. "Drink," she ordered. "It'll help." Clementine allowed the liquid to rush down her throat and revive a good bit of her energy. She allowed Ashley to give her some more water. Next thing she knew, the bottle was empty.

With the return of her strength, Clementine mustered it up to force herself into a sitting position. She felt as if she was being furiously stabbed in the head, pain swishing around violently. Ashley placing her hands on her back to support her, "Easy now…" Clementine held her head, tears leaking out from the pain.

"What did he do?" Clementine forced out, unable to think about anything else. Ashley sighed, "Well, Venus and I both are cut up and bruised pretty bad, but nothing broke." Clementine stared at Ashley in fear, "Am I going to make it?" Ashley frowned, "What do you want? The truth? Because I'm not sure you're so fond of giving it." Clementine bit her lip, still feeling guilty for lying to Ashley. But Ashley brushed it off, "Your right eye is swollen pretty bad, you probably won't get much use of it for a while. He broke your nose, bruised practically your entire face, and damaged your rip cage pretty badly. But you'll live."

Clementine nodded, now recognizing the specific injuries on her face. Thinking about it only made it worse, she needed a distraction. "Where's AJ?"

Ashley smiled, "He's okay, Venus has him. Cassidy has been threatening Adam for the past two hours." Clementine placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder, "Get me up." Ashley gently lifted Clementine onto her feet and led her out of the tent.

Clementine came to the sight of Cassidy still pointing a gun at a frightened Adam. Venus was behind Cassidy, trying to comfort AJ. Clementine let go of Ashley and shuffled over to her spot. Venus cried when she saw Clementine, "You're okay!"

Adam and Cassidy turned to witness Clementine's new facial features, both of them gagging in disgust. Clementine took AJ from Venus, who instantly stopped wailing. Adam tried to approach Clementine, but Cassidy aimed her gun back at him, "Stay away!"

Adam looked at Cassidy in fear, "Please…Cass don't do this." Cassidy shot daggers at him, "I don't want you anywhere near my baby!" She then held her stomach protectively. Clementine remembered threatening to kill Cassidy and her unborn child when she first met them. Ashley rushed over to break up the fight, "Alright, let's not do anything stupid."

Cassidy glared at her, "He's dangerous. Without Julian, he won't hesitate to kill." Ashley held her hands up to keep the two apart, "Look, we can sort this out without anybody else dying."

Cassidy seemed to take Ashley's advice to mind, "I want him tied up." Ashley seemed shocked by her sudden suggestion. "No, we're not gonna do something so inhumane!" Cassidy gave Ashley a death glare, "He nearly killed a child!"

Clementine hated being called a child, but Cassidy was right. Adam wasn't safe, but he wouldn't be quick to forgive if she resorted to practically imprisoning him. Adam could go crazy and attack someone else if he got free. Cassidy, who really knew Adam, was okay with it, but Ashley, who was dangerously smart, was against it.

 **[Side With Ashley]**

 **[Side With Cassidy]**

* * *

 **A/N Okay…so I kinda had to resort to an obvious choice, but HEY! You guys might surprise me! And I should go ahead and give the final statistics.**

 **Did You Shoot Or Leave Julian?** **100% shot**

 **So yeah, no one wanted to leave him behind, and I'm sure it'll be the same outcome for this option, but I 'm excited for the next chapter, more drama!**

 **Please leave a review and make a choice! Take Luck!  
**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


	7. FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**So, you guys probably have no idea who I am anymore. I've been gone for so long. I know I made a few promises for my stories, but let's be honest. The Walking Dead is finally starting Season 3, which means any of my stories and plans have no spunk anymore. For those of you that don't believe me, I appreciate your support.**

 **Now, I tried to put this off for a while now, but it's time to come clean. I have zero interest in writing these stories anymore. I'm sorry to** **say I'm officially done. None of my stories shall be continued.**

 **I know season 3 is coming out soon, but I'm sorry to say I won't be writing any fanfics about it here. If I do plan on it, it'll be on wattpad. (Scroll down to find my account name).**

 **Now, I'd love to give a shout out to two amazing people who still stuck with me throughout these the absolute most. I love both of you and I thank you for your constant support.**

 **LifeForTime (used to be known as Twdgfangirl)**

 **Lost In The Tides Of Fangirl**

 **I dunno why you guys are still around, but it's fuckin' awesome!  
**

 **Now, I have two things to say before I leave.**

 **1) To all my friends. I am NOT leaving my account. I will still come back to chat with you guys via PM. So don't think I'm leaving you in the dust. I'll still be around. And if you ever want to keep in better touch with me, just follow the social media sites I leave below this.**

 **2) You can still read some of my writing. I've actually switched to wattpad, and you can read my stories. However, they are not related to TWDG. But if you wanna check them out, feel free. I tend to be more in touch with my readers there anyway. Also, I'm not taking my stories down. This will be going up on three different stories, but none of them will be taken down. If you wanna keep track on my writing and life in general, follow these accounts below.**

 **Wattpad: IAmTheHuannaSaw**

 **Instagram: the_huanna**

 **Twitter: 4nerdsup18**

 **Youtube: Nerds Up**

 **So yeah, feel free to check me out. Even send me messages if you wanna chat! I remember being good friends with most of my readers, and I miss you all. So yeah, signing off for the last time. Take Luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
